


I Hate You And Everything You do

by addy_is_not_a_laddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, M/M, kismessitude, shut up and hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/addy_is_not_a_laddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee loses a leg when he tries to go after his lusus one night and gets caught in the jaws of an ocean beast.  Barely alive he gets back to his hive and manages to call for help, and him and his rescuer quickly come to blows when Gamzee has to be sober to get his prosthesis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You And Everything You do

Gamzee pulled himself to his hive, blood streaming from his leg. The second that he had the ability to reach the husktop he sent a slurred email to the person that he felt was the most likely to be able to help him.

Equius was working on repairing another of his damaged robots when his pesterchum pinged. He hadn't spoken to anyone but nepeta lately and he knew for a fact that she was hunting at the moment. He set down the thing that he was working with, and picked his way over to the husktop. There was a slurred message from Gamzee in it that lacked any of his normal typing quirk. Equius began to sweat, as he read the message and gathered his things to make the trip to Gamzee's hive. 

He managed to arrive only an hour later, to find Gamzee passed out on the floor of bloodloss and wearing a shoddy self-applied bandage. Equius immediately set to work on the sopor addled troll, dragging him to a cleaner area of the hive and putting a tourniquet on the leg so that he had some time to clean a workspace. The first thing he did was to resuscitate the troll and get some fluids into the troll that didn't induce dehydration like the soda that the troll drank.   
  
He hesitated to put the troll on any painkillers though, when the troll was so obviously currently under the influence of sopor slime. The wet troll even had a smear of slime on his face and there was a half of an eaten pie next to where Equius had found the pan-addled indigoblood.  
  
The sun was rising by the time that Equius had arrived, and by the time he had properly stabilised Gamzee it was already going down and that he had worked all day on the troll and he was exhausted. He fell asleep in a horn pile after disposing of all of the sopor in the hive.   
  
When he woke around midnight he saw that Gamzee was crawling around his hive and looking through his cupboards.   
  
Gamzee noticed that Equius was awake and gave him a slanted smile through his smeared greasepaint. "Hey sweaty bro, how's it motherfucking hanging?" he said lazily. Equius had treated many other patients and could tell the signs of a troll in pain. There was a sheen of indigo sweat on the newly-amputee's brow that made him sweat in turn.  He always had trouble ordering patients higher blooded than him back to their recuperation slabs.

"Highblood, you are injured and it is imperative that you rest. You also may not ingest any more sopor until your recovery is complete because the medication will react poorly with sopor slime in the bloodstream. Because of this, I have removed all sopor slime from the premesis." After the end of the three simple sentences he had to decaptchalogue a towel while he waited for the response.   
  
"Well motherfuck that harshes the buzz a brother all up and be having. Motherfuckin miracle that keeps a brother alive though, with all those hungry fish brothers in the sea." The indigoblood forlornly crawled to his recuperation slab and pulled himself onto it.

**Author's Note:**

> I gathered this together real fast to use in the Ouroboros mix because I would love to see someone remix this or continue it. 
> 
> This is all I am doing until I can figure out pesterlogs. -sobs-


End file.
